the_world_of_creation_and_imaginationfandomcom-20200215-history
Rosalyn Artemis Evans
Rosalyn Artemis Evans is a character that belongs to three main universes: ''The Order of the Black Swan'', Oh, the Wall's Broken! and the Harry Potter universe as an original character. She is also purely fan-fiction so she is NOT an official character. In the Harry Potter Universe Rosalyn Artemis Evans (b. August 20, 1981) was a pure-blooded witch and was the only child of Hestia Evans who, despite her surname, was not related to Lily Evans in any way. Like Harry, Rosalyn's mother was murdered while trying to protect her from Bellatrix Lestrange in November 1989 when Rosalyn had turned eight. Hestia placed a Silencing Charm on Rosalyn and hid her in a hidden compartment in the staircase just before Bellatrix managed to break into the house using a Blasting Charm. Hestia tried to persuade Bellatrix to spare Rosalyn but unfortunately, Hestia was murdered immediately. Because Bellatrix didn't attempt to search further into the house, Rosalyn survived the incident and was left with Post-Traumatic-Stress-Disorder and a desire for revenge. Life in the Sauer Residence (1989-1991) Because Rosalyn had no other relatives, she was adopted by the Sauers. The Sauers constantly abused and tortured her, which also added to her Post-Traumatic-Stress. When Rosalyn turned eleven, she received her Hogwarts acceptance letter and ran away from the Sauers residence. She stayed temporarily at the Leaky Cauldron and brought all of her school stationary supplies at Diagon Alley. Her wand was a vine wood and phoenix feather core; about 13 1/2". Hogwarts Years (1991-1998) Rosalyn attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991, the same year as Harry Potter and she was Sorted into Slytherin. During this time, she set up a black market selling forged assignments and answer sheets as The Manipulator. Eventually she earned enough money to buy her own residence. Third Year (1993-1994) In her third year, Rosalyn met and befriended Harry Potter and his friends during an encounter, also revealing her identity as The Manipulator. Eventually she started warming up to him although Harry thought that she was trying to "manipulate" him. Fourth Year (1994-1995) "I still remember that her last words were 'You don't have to do this.'" - Rosalyn to Harry about her mother In Rosalyn's fourth year, Rosalyn was invited to the Yule Ball by Harry. It was there when Harry tried to kiss Rosalyn that she backed away saying that "I've already been hurt once. I don't want to be hurt again!" and ran away crying. Later, Harry found Rosalyn in the Slytherin common room and found out about her past, changing Harry's entire perspective of her. Unfortunately, Rita overheard the entire conversation at the Yule Ball and published a scathing article about how Harry was toying with Rosalyn's affections which caused Rosalyn to pay Rita a large amount of money to dispel the rumour. Harry:"She went through much in her childhood and yet she still remains sweet and innocent." Albus Dumbledore: '"In other words, Rosalyn is very much like you." - Harry and Dumbledore converse about Rosalyn Fifth Year (1995-1996) Rosalyn strongly believed in Harry's statement that Voldemort had returned and she was the only Slytherin to be including in Dumbledore's Army. During this time, although her affections for Harry grew, she wholeheartedly supported Harry's crush on Cho Chang. She also gave advice on how to win Cho's heart and tried to help him on the date which failed. "Flowers or chocolates, or the both of them. That's how you win a girl's heart." - Rosalyn's advice to Harry on winning Cho's heart Rosalyn also worked as a double-agent between the Inquisitorial Squad and Dumbledore's Army and semi-participated in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries after being slashed in the throat by Bellatrix Lestrange who held her hostage in the Death Chamber. This, however, was not fatal and she had to spend the end of the school year in the school infirmary. Sixth Year (1996-1997) "I should have known! This is all my fault! If I hadn't helped Malfoy fix the Cabinet, Dumbledore might still have been alive!" - Rosalyn lamenting the fact that she contributed to the murder of Albus Dumbledore Being a brilliant student, Rosalyn caught the eye of Horace Slughorn who "collected" extraordinary and superior students. She was persuaded by Draco Malfoy into helping him fix the vanishing Cabinet inside of the Room of Requirement. If she had known about Draco's intentions, she might have not helped him with fixing the Cabinet. Later on, she participated in The Battle of the Astronomy Tower and mourned the death of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore along with the rest of the school. Rosalyn also lamented the fact that she had contributed to Dumbledore's death and blamed herself for the entire incident. Rosalyn was asked to remain at Hogwarts by Harry so that he could have someone inside of Hogwarts to alert him about events. Seventh Year (1997-1998) "Harry, don't sacrifice yourself for his sake. I'm not worth it. And also whatever you do, don't give up now. Be good....will you...?" -Rosalyn asking Harry not to sacrifice himself to Voldemort Rosalyn participated in The Battle of Hogwarts in her seventh year, fighting next to Harry. It was when she was on the seventh floor that she was blasted out of a window and impaled on a spike on the school gate. Her body was later moved to the Great Hall. Harry was deeply devastated by her death and mourned over her silently. Harry took the heart-shaped locket around her neck and discovered that there was a note inside asking for Harry not to sacrifice himself for Rosalyn's sake and also telling Harry to never give up despite the situation. Later on, while facing Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest, Harry apologizes to Rosalyn saying, "I'm sorry, Ros. I have to do this." In The Order of the Black Swan In this universe, Rosalyn is about 13-14 years old and works as a pickpocket in London's crime-infested streets because lower classes are unable to find jobs and even if they do, they are paid little or no money. She is then taken in by Juris, the leader of The Cross which is a secret underground organization that works to assassinate corrupt government officials and mafia gangs. She also meets Av, a very germophobic and paranoid double-agent working between The Cross and The ORder of the Black Swan who always seems to get panic attacks. Rosalyn and Av have to work together on several occasions to complete missions. In this universe, Rosalyn represents brutality (cruelty) and physical confrontation as she is willing to do almost anything, even killing her closest friends for betraying The Cross. '''Av: '"But he was your closest friend!" 'Rosalyn: '"Not anymore! No friend of mine is a traitor!" - Av and Rosalyn converse on whether to kill Fawkes for betraying them (The rest of the story will be continued sometime in the future.) In Oh, the Wall's Broken! Rosalyn does not play much of a storyline in this universe as the narrator ironically is the main character of the entire story. After finding out that the Narrator had manipulated all of the characters in the story, she is teleported to the Harry Potter universe and the Undertale universe before being teleported to an "enlarged meat grinder" and grinded to pieces. Physical Description In all universes, Rosalyn is described having dark hair and having heterochromia. She had a storm gray eye that "could even petrify a Basilisk if she wanted to" and a "blood red" iris that had a "dangerous and murderous" look. This alone made her intimidating to look at and she is often described as apathetic, stating that, "All emotion had long drained away from her, leaving her as an emotionless, soulless husk of her former self" although she does show emotion on occasion. Harry might have just assumed that she had no emotion on first sight. She also wore a pair of carmine red-rimmed glasses over her eyes, mainly to cover them. Skills and Abilities * '''Manipulation: '''Rosalyn was extremely skilled at manipulation, being able to fake tears at will and make others do her bidding. Often times, the one being manipulated would not know that they were being manipulated by her. * '''Seduction: '''Being an excellent manipulator, Rosalyn was extremely seductive as she described herself, "I only complimented him and now he's in love with me and following me like the clingy damsel he is." * '''Occlumency: '''Rosalyn was advanced in Occlumency. When she was using Occlumency, she was described "furiously scanning Harry's face, eventually coming to the conclusion that that was all." * '''Stealth: Rosalyn was also skilled at stealth, being able to "blend into the shadows" at will. * '''Melee/Accuracy: '''Rosalyn could also fire a gun with deadly accuracy. Gallery Category:The Order of the Black Swan Category:Female Category:Oh, the Wall's Broken